


South Park On Facebook

by pearlfairy



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Facebook, Fluff, Humor, M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlfairy/pseuds/pearlfairy
Summary: The South Park kids are on facebook!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah everyone is pretty gay

**Craig Tucker** _posted a picture and tagged_   **Tweek Tweak.**

 **Craig Tucker:** happy 6 months anniversary babes, luff u. 

 **Token Black, Jimmy Valmer** and  **26 other people** _liked this._

**Comments:**

**Clyde Donovan:** awwww happy anniversary guys, this makes me so happy :')

 **Bebe Stevens:** Clyde, idk if its healthy to be so invested in your friends relationship... Also, happy 6 months guys.

 **Token Black:** I agree with Bebe.

 **Tweek Tweak:** Love you too, craig  <3 and thanks guys! (:

 **Eric Cartman:**  fegs

 **Craig Tucker:** fuck off cartman -_- also clyde stop being cringey

 **Clyde Donovan:** :(

 **Kenneth McCormick:** aw isnt that a cute pic guys ;) 

 **Eric Cartman:** ure a feg too kinny

 **Kenneth McCormick:** shut up fatass im bi

 **Kyle Broflovski:** Wow 6 months already? that went fast guys.

 

 **Wendy** **Testaburger:** Hey guys don't forget to come to the talent show tomorrow at South Park high!

 **Bebe Stevens, Red Tucker** and  **19 other people** _liked this._  

 **Eric Cartman:** booo wendy testaburger, boooo

 **Bebe Stevens:** Ugh Cartman, shut up already.. I'll be there, Wendy! Can't wait to see you dance.

 **Wendy Testaburger:** Thanks Bebe :)

 **Stan Marsh:** Do I have to be there Wendy? I love you and it seems fun but i thought we could like go on a date or something?

 **Kenneth McCormick:** lol he just finds it boring and doesnt wanna go

 **Stan Marsh:** Dude!

 **Wendy** **Testaburger:** Fine Stan, don't come! See if I care.

 

**Wendy Testaburger** _is no longer in a relationship_

**Jimmy Valmer** _and_ **5 other people** _liked this._

**Stan Marsh:** Wendy! Kenny was just kidding of course im gonna be there.

 

 **Wendy Testaburger** _is now in a relationship with_   **Stan Marsh**

**Nichole Daniels, Kyle Broflovski** _and_ **21 other people** _liked this._

 

 **Kenneth McCormick:** anyone wanna talk? im hella bored

 **Stan Marsh:** Aren't you at Kyles house?

 **Kenny McCormick:** yes but SOMEONE would rather make his homework then spend time with his boyfriend :(

 **Craig Tucker:** making homework on a saturday? really kyle? thats lame even for you

 **Kyle Broflovski:** Some people actually want to be a good student, Craig, unlike you,

 **Token Black:** Lol burn Craig

 **Leopold Stotch:** Well Kyle I think that its great that you're already starting on your homework!

 **Kyle Broflovski:** Thanks Butters.

 **Leopold Stotch:** :D

 **Kenneth McCormick:** sooooo.. can we make out again?

 **Kyle Broflovski:** Fine

 **Clyde Donovan:** have fun my dudes

 **Eric Cartman:** gross

 

 **Clyde Donovan** has changed his name to  **Clyde DonoDAB.**

 **Leopold Stotch, Jimmy Valmer** _and_ **4 other people** _liked this._

 **Craig Tucker:** oh my god

 **Token Black:** Oh Clyde, why are you like this?

 **Jimmy Valmer:** Haha, thats funny clyde!

**Clyde DonoDAB** _liked this._

**Craig Tucker:** no its not. dont encourage him. its stupid and dumb

 **Clyde DonoDAB:** shut up craig! :'(

 **Tweek Tweak:** Please just stop.

**Token Black** _and_ **Craig Tucker** _liked this._

**Clyde DonoDAB:** tweekers! why are you taking their side? :'(

 **Craig Tucker:** bc hes not stupid, dumbass

 **Clyde DonoDAB:** :(

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Kenneth McCormick:** anyone else fuck up that chem test lol

**Craig Tucker, Eric Cartman** _and 3_ **other people** _liked this._

_**Comments:** _

**Eric Cartman:** jep

**Kyle Broflovski:** Ugh Kenny, I told you to study!

**Kenneth McCormick:** heh sorry babe

**Leopold Stotch:** Its okay Kenny you will get it next time :D

**Kenneth McCormick** _liked this comment._

**Kenneth McCormick:**  thanks butters ;)

**Kyle** **Broflovski:** Do you have to talk so flirty?

**Kenneth McCormick:** its just butters love

**Kyle Broflovski:** Aka your ex.

**Stanley Marsh:** And Ken flirts with everyone. He literally called my butt nice the other day 

**Kenneth McCormick:** exactly, and u know i flirt differently with u ;)

**Kyle Broflovski:** Still. :(

**Eric Cartman:** omg kahl u r such a pusy

**Kenneth McCormick:** lmao cartman pls shut up

 

**Token Black** _just posted a photo:_

Loving this view from my hotel in New York.

**Bebe Stevens, Jimmy Valmer** _and_ **32 other people** _liked this._

**Wendy Testaburger:** Looks nice, Token! Enjoy your weekend there. 

**Tweek Tweak:** Don't forget to go to a broadway show!

**Kenneth** **McCormick:** yes and go with a date so she can suck you off after

**Clyde Donovan** _liked this comment._

**Nichole Daniels:** EXCUSE ME

**Kenneth McCormick:** kidding kidding

**Token Black:** Thanks guys, I will :) and Ken im just gonna ignore you

**Clyde Donovan:** hey token?

**Craig Tucker:** oh no clyde is gonna say something

**Clyde Donovan:** SHUT UP CRAIG

**Token Black:** Yes?

**Clyde Donovan:** if i marry you will i also be rich enough to go wherever i want whenever?

**Token Black:** Uhm

**Clyde Donovan:** im taking that as a yes, DANIELS IM COMING FOR YOU

 

**Stanley Marsh:** Damn why is starbucks so expensive? I just want coffee

**Kyle Broflovski** _and_ **3 other people** _liked this._

**Tweek Tweak:** Dude just come to our shop?

**Stanley Marsh:** I don't want meth in my coffee thanks.

**Tweek Tweak:** My dad doesn't even do that anymore!

**Tweek Tweak:** Also at starbucks you don't pay for the coffee, you pay for the right to make an instagram picture of the logo with your name on it.

**Kenny McCormick** _and_ **Jimmy Valmer** _liked this comment._

**Stanley Marsh:** Very true.

 

**Wendy Testaburger:** Hey,  **Bebe Stevens, Nichole Daniels, Red Tucker** and _****_**Heidi Turner** still on for movie night?

**Bebe Stevens:** Yes of course! What do you guys wanna watch? I was thinking some Harry Potter?

**Red Tucker:** ****Nooo we should watch a rom-com!

**Bebe Stevens:** We always watch rom-coms

******Red Tucker:** Yes cus they're awesome!

**Heidi Turner:** how about a tom cruise movie?

**Wendy Testaburger:** Action? Meh.

**Nichole Daniels:** Hmm Breakfast Club?

**Heidi Turner:** Already seen a thousand times :/

**Bebe Stevens:** Yup

**Red Tucker:** The Perks of being a Wallflower?

**Wendy Testaburger:** No it ruined the book!

**Eric Cartman:** just watch a porn

**Nichole Daniels:** Oh fuck off Cartman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry that it was short but hope y'all liked it  
> leave suggestions on things you want them to talk about!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye thanks for reading leave suggestion on topics below please!

**Kyle** **Broflovski:** Why does everyone adult in this town suck?

**Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens** _and 23 other people liked this._

**Craig Tucker:** for once i agree with u, may i ask why tho

**Kyle Broflovski:** No reason just wanted to say it.

**Craig Tucker:** nice

**Kenneth McCormick:** heyyyy craigg whats up buddy

**Craig Tucker:** What do you want mccormick

**Kenneth McCormick:** nothing can't i just be nice and show intrest?

**Craig Tucker:** hm im at tweak bros waiting for tweek to finish

**Kenneth McCormick:** aw how adorable, when does he finish

**Craig Tucker:** 6

**Kenneth McCormick:** dude its 4 now just wait at home and pick him up later?

**Craig Tucker:** nah i like watching him work its kinda cute

**Kenneth Mccormick:** aww craigy ure such a nice bf ;)

**Craig Tucker:** _@tweektweak_ i see u on ur phone behind the counter what are you doing

**Tweek Tweak:** Aww honey that's so nice :) (but okay i should work again bye)

**Craig Tucker:** <3

**Eric Cartman:** thats so gay u guys

**Kyle Broflovski:** You know whats also gay, Cartman?

**Eric Cartman:** what

**Kyle Broflovski:** Literally everyone here.

 

**Jimmy Valmer:** why was 6 afraid of 7?

**Token Black:** I'd assume its because seven is a prime number and a prime number can be very intimidating.

**Jimmy Valmer:** because 7-8-9

**Token Black:**..Oh.

 

**Leopold Stotch:** Thanks for the nice rock, Eric! :D

**Stanley Marsh:** What?

**Leopold Stotch:** Eric gave me a rock today!

**Clyde Donovan:** um why

**Leopold Stotch:** I don't know he is just a good fella.

**Eric Cartman:** I THREW IT AT YOU

**Kenneth McCormick:** gosh butters ure so cute

**Kyle Broflovski:** Ugh there you go again. 

**Kenneth McCormick:** what 

**Kyle Broflovski:** Besides you calling your ex boyfriend cute? Nothing.

**Bebe Stevens:** Yo Kyle is so possessive, I like it. 

**Heidi Turner:** Right? It's kinda hot

**Kenneth McCormick:** omg stop being so jealous all time. the same thing happened when helped a girl reach for the cereal yesterday damn. im with you aren't i? and stop calling butters my 'ex' hes also my friend.

**Kyle Broflovski:** Fine don't care about my feelings.

**Kenneth McCormick:** when did i say that? ure acting paranoid again.

**Kyle** **Broflovski:** Wow, really? Well you're being a dick again.

**Kenneth McCormick:** im not having this over fucking facebook, im coming over

**Kyle Broflovski:** What if I don't wanna see you right now?

**Kenneth McCormick:** too bad

**Stanley Marsh:** Damn only because Cartman threw a rock at Butters.

**Leopold Stotch:** Eric's such a nice friend.

 

**Clyde Donovan:** i just walked into a tree. but life goes on!

**Wendy Testaburger:** And why do you feel the need to post this on Facebook?

**Clyde Donovan:** idk

**Stanley Marsh:** You're pretty dumb, Clyde.

**Clyde Donovan:** thank you

**Stanley Marsh:** Uh that wasn't a compliment.

**Clyde Donovan:** i just read 'ure pretty' im focusing on the positive thing in life.

 

**Tweek Tweak:** Craig is too tall for me to kiss him! What should I do?

**Eric Cartman:** punch him in the stomach and when he doubles over in pain, kiss him

**Token Black:** Tackle him.

**Stanley Marsh:** Kick him in the nuts.

**Craig Tucker:** NO TO ALL OF THOSE, JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys, leave some suggestions of topics you want them to talk about!


End file.
